


Her Beauty Killed His Beast

by The_Mighty_Gamersaurs



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs/pseuds/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs
Summary: Kevin Wendell Crumb is an enigma of a man. With the help of Dr. Fletcher and Dr. Staple, and Casey Cooke, he’ll be able to live a healthy life and understand his many identities.
Relationships: Casey & The Group, Casey & The Horde, Casey Cooke/Kevin Wendell Crumb
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Her Beauty Killed His Beast

Hello everyone. This is my very first story, and I cannot thank you enough for choosing to read it. In this story, I will be “dissecting” everyone’s favorite character: Kevin Wendell Crumb. I went through so much time consuming, painstakingly acute research through both Split and Glass. Line after line, frame after frame, I even went through a majority of the interviews regarding both movies. It was very very exhausting. But it was worth it! The entire premise of the narrative I will write is basically breaking down each and every single one of Kevin’s alters. And because of all the research I’ve done, this’ll be a very accurate representation of all of them. I’ve figured out who’s who, why they’re there, and what affiliation they fall under. And for the sake of numerical property, I’ll be explaining each of Kevin’s alters through the list Casey uncovered in Split; inside Kevin’s computer. Keep in mind that Kevin’s system consists of fourteen males (counting The Beast) and ten females. And the fact that Kevin’s mother, Penelope Crumb, also has DID, which makes a whole lot of sense. For the sake of equilibrium, I came to the conclusion that there are twelve members in both The Group and The Horde.

1\. Barry: Barry, despite not being the original, puts himself at the number one spot in the computer. I think it’s safe to say that he, Jade and Orwell are the primary leaders of the system, since Kevin himself is number four. As Split stated, Barry is an extroverted leader who’s goal is to keep everyone happy and out of trouble. He has a very upbeat and positive tone to his personality and has an inquisitive taste in fashion. Inside Kevin’s lair, there are sketches of clothes and designs which lead me to believe that he is the host of the system. And I’m guessing he’s the host because of his leadership skills and the fact that he’s the most normal out of all the others. In Glass, we only see Barry for a moment, right after The Beast was going to attack, and tried to reason with the police to not shoot him. It was also mentioned by Kat that Barry spent a majority of the time communicating with Kevin, convincing him to stay in the light. I believe that Kevin initially created Barry in the sake of interest and social skills. He needed to be a people person and Barry filled in that role. Kevin could’ve possibly had in interest in clothing, since his alters have such different tastes in clothes, and Barry made that his hobby. That’s what I can get out of Barry. He’s also one of four alters that have surnames; his is Barry S. (no one knows what the S stands for), Kevin Crumb, Mr. Pritchard, and Mary Reynolds. To end it off, he is the leader of The Group.

2\. Jade (H): Jade was a bit tricky at first, but it started to make more sense as I went on. In my opinion, Jade and Orwell were probably enforcers to Barry’s leadership prior to emergence of The Beast. Afterwards, she “flipped” and joined The Horde, most likely as another enforcer to Patricia’s command. There’s a high chance that she was created early on in Kevin’s life, and her diabetes could be a result of the poor living conditions that Penelope Crumb would put her through. And since she’s the only one in the entire system who has this medical anomaly, she must’ve grown really annoyed with it. And the fact that no one believes that she, along with the others, are separate people. That might’ve coaxed her to joining The Horde in order to prove the world wrong. I couldn’t tell if she was being genuine when she was flirting with Daryl, given the fact he bares a striking resemblance to Kevin’s father, Clarence. But what I do know is that she, along with Patricia, might’ve lured some of the others into joining The Horde, since some of the others trust Jade because she was one of the leaders.

3\. Orwell: Orwell has remained loyal to Barry’s cause and is a well versed historian that tends to let his words get ahead of his meaning. He also compares common day events to moments in history. Orwell was actively against The Horde and we never saw him in Glass. From what I can piece together, he was either created to help Kevin with school, a response to Penelope Crumb’s advances, or a matter of interest. I was hoping we could get more of him.

4\. Kevin: As I’m sure most of you are aware, Kevin is a bit of a sad story. He’s forever traumatized by the physical, verbal, emotional, and sexual abuse that his mother put him through. With all DID patients, there was a time in Kevin’s life where he couldn’t handle a certain situation and thus an alter was born to serve that purpose and make him functional. James McAvoy states that he’s just overwhelmed all the time because he finds the world overwhelming. He’s received a lot of psychiatric attention throughout the years and started going to therapy when he was twenty two. Also, it states in his file that Kevin is twenty seven years old. Even though James McAvoy stated that he was in his late thirties in an interview. And the fact that his birthday is on December 8th, 2000. That would mean the events of Split and Glass would take place in the year 2027 for that to be true. And when Kevin asked if it was September 18th, 2014, that would mean thirteen years passed since Kevin last had the light. So that means the Eastrail 117 derailing happened in 2008. But that wouldn’t make any sense since Kevin’s file states that he was six when his father died. But the child who played young Kevin, Owen Vitullo, was clearly not six years old. And no one’s acknowledged the fact that Glass takes place on Kevin’s supposed birthday? Like I said, the timeline is filled with inconsistencies. The point is, Kevin is a very mysterious character.

5\. Heinrich: Heinrich is an alter we see very briefly in Glass. He was mentioned by Dr. Fletcher, along with Samuel, but that’s all I can get appearance wise. He took over after Barry, just when they were getting placed in Ravenhill Memorial. As the scene played out, Heinrich grew uncomfortable with going into the jail-like center and the guards began forcing him in. Hedwig, the light stealer, took over immediately and cooperated with the guards. He also said Heinrich doesn’t like to be touched. Through the wiki, it states the Heinrich is autistic. Now that brought me to several conclusions; the fact that he doesn’t like to be touched might lead to the assumption that he was present for the physical and sexual abuse (I’m leaning towards the latter). And because he specifically took over after Barry whilst they were being admitted to Ravenhill Memorial makes me think that Heinrich might’ve been present when Kevin was being hospitalized. And he might be autistic because the officials might’ve put Kevin with other autistic children? It’s all speculation.

6\. Norma (H): Norma, like with many of the others, was seen briefly in Glass. Her small part was when she was apologizing to Daryl because of Jade faking diabetic symptoms. She says she’s sorry for being with The Horde, but at the same time, she says she’s tired of being sorry. My reasoning on why she came into existence is because it’s likely that Kevin had to apologize for the way his disorder got out of control and tended to effect other people.  
7\. Goddard (H): Goddard was only seen for a quick moment in Glass, when Mr. Glass was trying to shut down the hypnosis lights. From what I can tell, he’s intelligent, confident, and uses reference to possibly win arguments. It was from his statement on “American Sublime”. And the fact that Goddard sees The Beast as the only thing that makes sense in this crazed world makes me believe that he draws into powerful figures to make sense of things. Everything’s a game of chess to him, and he plans on staying a few steps ahead. He might’ve came into existence when Kevin was feeling self conscious or even being berated by other people. So he formed Goddard: a strong, precise man who can outsmart his opponents. I also noticed that he “talks” with his left hand and keeps his right hand behind his back.

8\. Dennis (H): Here he is, Big Daddy Dennis. Everyone’s favorite. It’s stated that Dennis could’ve been Kevin’s first alter, seeing how he remembers everything that ever happened to Kevin. Dennis is meticulous, conscientious, and precise. He, along with Patricia, are seen as unstable and undesirable in the eyes of the others. His entire personality is a result of all the abuse Kevin’s mom put him through. He has OCD because she did, he hated getting dirty because she was obsessed with cleanliness, his fetish for girls dancing naked is probably something Kevin’s mom did. Everything’s there for a reason. And because he’s a spitting image of what Kevin would’ve turned out like, the others banished him into the dark with Patricia. The ideals of The Beast might’ve what caused him to join The Horde. He wants to feel important. But he didn’t like the fact that people had to die, so now he’s against The Horde.

9\. Hedwig (H): It’s hard to fault Hedwig for any of this since he’s a minor, and children are easily impressionable (especially Hedwig since he is innocence incarnate). The others make fun of him, so that’s why he turned to Patricia, so he could feel important. He came when Kevin realized that the things that were happening to him were wrong. So Kevin needed an innocent child to deal with it all.

10\. Bernice: Bernice is one of four alters that did not show up in Glass. And throughout all my research, I couldn’t find anything on Bernice. James McAvoy stated that when he auditioned for all the alters, he said one would be left out. I assumed that title belonged to Orwell, since we know about him, but apparently it fell on Bernice. If I had to assume, Bernice could’ve been the mother Kevin never had. The only thing I do know, is that she’s a part of The Group.

11\. Patricia (H): Patricia. The one who started it all. The leader of The Horde. What we know is that she came into existence when Kevin was questioning his faith in God. And over the years, her view morphed into that of worshiping The Beast. It’s clear when Dr. Staple entertained the idea of The Beast not being a superhuman, Patricia was against it. She needed The Beast to be real, so she could have meaning in her life. And I’m assuming the others, seeing their high priestess shaken, began questioning their belief in The Beast. My initial thought was the select few of alters that joined The Horde went along with it because they want to feel important. They want to give their lives meaning, not just some garbage people can abuse and throw away. And Patricia’s no different.

12\. Polly (H): Polly was seen for a few seconds right before Kevin died. She apparently has better communication with the others, insisting that they all listen to Patricia, and Patricia immediately takes the light after her. From the small details I found on Polly, she’s probably a people person (like Barry) who’s a bit of a showgirl. Maybe she wanted to become an actress but was denied that dream because of Kevin’s condition. Perhaps that’s why she joined The Horde.

13\. Luke (H): Luke made an appearance right before Goddard did in Glass. What we know is that the others think he has a big mouth, and spoils the ends of movies. Luke himself stated that he could introduce everyone to Mr. Glass, meaning he's possibly more aware of their presence. He has information on them. He most likely joined The Horde because people were getting tired of his antics. And I’m guessing he came into existence either to help Kevin’s social skills, or was a result of Penelope Crumb’s influences.

14\. Rakel (H): Rakel is one of four alters that wasn’t seen in Glass. From all the interviews with James McAvoy, I deduced that Rakel is an Oxford educated Indian-American alter. I’m guessing she came into existence to help with Kevin’s education. The reason why she didn’t show up is because M. Night Shyamalan didn’t like it for obvious reasons. McAvoy stated that this alter was with The Horde, so I knew it was Rakel since she’s the only one out of the unseen alters that is a part of The Beast’s cause.

15\. Felida: Felida is the Spanish speaking alter seen in Glass when Hedwig was trying to escape. As her lines state, she’s against The Horde and she believes that hurting people is wrong, like most others. She’s very pleading, confessing her beliefs so that she isn’t mistaken for a member of The Horde. She’s the only one, to my knowledge, that doesn’t speak English. I’m guessing the reason being is because of Kevin’s mother.

16\. Ansel: Ansel is another unseen alter. I strongly assume that he’s with The Group, and through the interviews with James McAvoy, and the nature of the name “Ansel”, he was supposed to be a high class model. Always posing and thinking highly of himself. I think his purpose was to help Kevin with his confidence and how Kevin feels self conscious with his appearance, and with the others. I wish we could’ve seen him.

17\. Jalin (H): Jalin was fun in Glass. He was forced out by Daryl after Norma had the light. He’s hyperactive. Obnoxious. A broseph. It’s likely he represents Kevin’s energy and vigor, whilst helping him in partying crowds. He might’ve joined The Horde because he’s possibly been ostracized for his behavior.

18\. Kat: From the short while we see Kat, it’s safe to say that she’s a female version of Kevin. She says she’s not supposed to be in the light, and that Barry was working to get Kevin in the light. She’s mistaken for Ansel in the wiki, which I find annoying. Kat’s name is in the credits, as with all the other alters that showed up in Glass. It’s possible she came into existence whenever Kevin’s mother made him feel like a girl, or when Kevin was questioning his sexual identity.

19\. B.T (H): B.T was hard to find, but I think I got it. He only appeared for like five seconds in the entire film, which was a little disappointing. He has the most outlandish name out of the others, but I like it. From what I gathered from his lines and mannerisms, he represents all of Kevin’s anger. His rage and resentment towards the world. And B.T is a big violet too, nearly breaking a desk when he was in the light. And from his lines, I can tell he’s hellbent on the protection of Kevin and the others. I also noticed that if you switch his initials, you get T.B and The Beast’s initials are T.B. Hmmmm.

20\. Samuel: Samuel was a very interesting alter, James McAvoy said he liked the idea of his character as well. Samuel made an appearance in Glass but was mentioned in Split too. The basis is that because of all the trauma that Samuel faced, it changed his perspective on life. He has an acute sense of observation and description, and talks like a narrator. McAvoy stated Samuel used it as a coping mechanism and that is was a strong form of dissociation.

21\. Mary Reynolds: Mary Reynolds, as you all know, is Ian’s twin sister and both presented themselves in Glass. She criticizes Daryl, saying he must’ve gotten aroused by Jade’s advances, and is quite sharp. She made more of an appearance than her brother, actively taking the light after Ian was getting manhandled. This brings me to a couple conclusions; either she, along with (possibly) Polly and Hedwig, have more control of the light, or that she and Ian share the light. Or that she sensed that Ian was in trouble and took over immediately to settle the tension.

22\. Ian: We only see Ian for a brief moment before his sister took over. Where Mary Reynolds has a high, sharp, southern Irish accent, Ian’s is stronger, thicker, more northern and deeper. They’re the only alters that are related and I’m guessing that they appeared in Kevin’s life when he was young, when he didn’t want to be an only child. He wanted siblings. And the reason why they’re twins is because Kevin’s wouldn’t know what they look like; it’s also ironic that they say they’re twins even though they share the same face.

23\. Mr. Pritchard: Mr. Pritchard showed up when Hedwig was trying to escape. He’s a professor in cinema, specifically Japanese (1950’s—1980’s) and has a bit of a short temper. He’s quick spoken and stresses that he is not a member of The Horde. I honestly think he came into existence because Japanese cinema was the only thing Kevin’s mom let Kevin watch.

24\. The Beast (H): Everyone knows about The Beast.


End file.
